


First Days, New Beginnings

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [282]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Final story in this series, First Day of School, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Parenthood, reassuring harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry take their son Jamie for his first day at Nursery school.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [282]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	First Days, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge story. It had been brilliant and I have enjoyed every word. This is based on prompt: 100. _I love you._

Harry and Draco stood in the playground outside Green Toadstool Nursery. 

Between them stood Jamie, one hand held tight to each of theirs. 

“He’s got his bag,” Harry said, “and fruit for breaktime. Think we’re all set.”

“Remember that we’ll be back at three,” Draco said, kneeling down to give their son a kiss. “Love you.”

With that their little boy dived away to join his class. He didn’t look back. 

Harry squeezed his husband's hand. Draco's eyes were red-rimmed and there was a tremble to his shoulders. 

“Let’s go home,” Harry consoled. “He’ll have a great day, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
